Johto Walkthrough
Helpful tips = Hotkeys Gameplay *To perform the following commands, simply type it into the chatbox and press 'Enter'. *For those commands with (), simply remove those brackets and replace the needed content inside. = = = Walkthrough = Welcome to the Johto Region! The is the second of five different regions you are able to explore in Pokemon Planet. From here, you will gain access to new Pokemon as well as having the opportunity to face more formidable opponents along the way. Your adventure begins on Route 26. Route 26 Continue onward to Route 27, and make sure you have a Pokemon who can use surf! Route 27 New Bark Town You find yourself in New Bark Town. A small town where the wind blows and tells of impending change. There are no new starter Pokemon to choose from here, and you get to keep your team. Continue onward to Route 29. Route 29 Cherrygrove City Welcome to Cherrygrove City, a city where you can smell small flowers and a sea breeze. There are no gyms yet, so go ahead and continue on the the following routes up North. Route 30 Route 31 Violet City Violet City, an old village that is still surrounded by trees and other scenery. Falkner's Team: '''''Tips and Tricks:''''' Rock, Electric, and Ice type Pokemon will be trong against Falkner's Pokemon. Specifically, Magnezone will be a useful Pokemon in this battle. Congratultions! You have earned your first Johto League Badge. You are now able to continue onward to Route 32. The Road to the Second Badge Route 32 Union Cave Route 33 Azelea Town Welcome to Azelea Town, a town where people and Pokemon live together in simple harmony. Bugsy's Team '''''Tips and Tricks:''''' Bugsy can easily be brought down with Fire type Pokemon and Flying type Pokemon. Don't let Butterfree set up with quiver dance either, as that might allow it to begin sweeping your team. Road to the Third Badge With two badges in hand, you are now ready to travel to Goldenrod City. Pass through Ilex Forest to get there. Ilex Forest Route 34 Goldenrod City Goldenrod City, a developing city where people and Pokémon come and go as they like. This is where you'll challenge Whitney, who is an expert in normal type Pokemon. Whitney's Team '''''Tips and Tricks:''''' Fight type Pokemon will give you a clear advantage in this battle. If you have a Ghost type Pokemon, such as Gengar, you'll be able to use immunity to Normal type attacks to your advantage. Blissey is tanky, and is high resistant to special attacking moves, so use physical attacks to take it down. Slaking is a powerful pokemon, and Whitney's last resort. However, Slaking's ability Truant keeps it from being able to attack every turn, rather only every other turn. Use this fact to you advantage to finish the battle. After defeating Whitney, talk to the gardener outside of the gym. She will give you the Squirt Bottle, which will allow you to continue onward. The Road to the Fourth Badge Head North onto Route 35, traversing to the National Park. Route 35 National Park Head East towards Route 36. If you haven't received the Squirt Bottle yet, you'll be stopped by a Sudowoodo. f you find yourself stuck, head back to Goldenrod City and talk to the Gardener. Route 36 Route 37 Ciudad Ecruteak Llegue Llegas a Ecruteak, una ciudad que incluso ahora lleva las marcas de su historia. En la parte de arriba hay una casa quemada y la forma para entrar es por atras, hay se encuentra meditite, chatot koffing.y magmar. Morty's team Tips and tricks''''':''''' Morty's pokemon can just about learn every type of move, so beware of what pokemon you're gonna send to battle Morty. If you are vulnerable to Morty's ghost-type attacks, consider leveling up your Pokémon a little higher than Morty, or even find a Pokémon that can use a dark type move. The Road to the Fifth Badge By now, you should be aware of how powerful some of these trainers are. If you find yourself falling behind in levels, take the time to catch up on these routes. Route 38 Route 39 Olivine City Olivine City, a city where you can hear the melody of the sea. You will not be able to challenge the gym here quite yet. Instead, continue onward to Route 40 towards Cianwood City. Route 40 Whirl Islands Cianwood City Welcome to Cianwood City, a beachside city that has benefitted greatly from the sea. Here, you'll have the chance to challenge Chuck at the gym. He is an expert in fight type Pokemon. Chuck's Team '''''Tips and Tricks:''''' Chuck uses pure offense in his battle style. Therefore, you must be quick to take down his Pokemon before they take yours out. Use Flying, Psychic, and Fairy type Pokemon to your advantage. The Lost Meadows, an isolated location North of Cianwood, has Cleffa, which can be used as a Fairy type Pokemon to help you. The Johto Safari Zone, West of Cianwood, can also supply you with various types of Pokemon for your aid. Now that you have defeated Chuck, you may come back to Olivine City to challenge Jasmine. Olivine City (Continued) Jasmine is an expert in steel type Pokemon. Make sure you've trained to be able to get through her defenses. jasmine's Team '''''Tips and Tricks:''''' Fire, Ground, and Fight type Pokemon are effective Pokemon for this gym. A high level of offense is what's needed. The Road to the Seventh Badge After defeating Jasmine, head back to Ecruteak City and head East of the City. From there, you'll find yourself at Route 42. Continue to head East to find Mahogany City. Route 42 Mahogany Town Mahogany Town, a town with a suspicious air to it. It's a hiding place for ninjas. Pryce's Team '''''Tips and tricks:''''' Ice type Pokemon are super effective against Dragon, Grass, Ground, and Flying types. If you have any of these types, consider switching to a Pokemon which has a better advantage against them. Like, Fighting type, Steel and fire. Route 44 Ice Path Blackthorn City Claire's Team '''''Tips and Tricks:''''' Claire is an expert of Dragon type Pokemon, meaning that all of her pokemon will be resistant to common types such as Fire, Grass, and Water. In order to gain the upper hand, the use of Ice type Pokemon is highly recommended. This type alone is specifically crucial because 5 of her 6 Pokemon are severely weak to Ice. Therefore, Pokemon found in Ice Path or any other Ice type should help. Cloyster is a Pokemon that will perform especially well here due to its high defensive stats and access to the move Shell Smash. Alternatives to help defeat this gym would be other Dragon type Pokemon, as well as Fairy type Pokemon. Fairy types are immune to Dragon type attacks. Johto Elite Four Will's Team '''''Tips and Tricks:''''' Will's Pokemon as a team is overall well balanced. Therefore, your team also needs to be prepared for a balanced team. Exeggutor has access to both physical and special moves while Slowking has the move Flamethrower. If you decided to take on Will by using moves that increase your stats (setting up), make sure that it can resist both Exeggutor and Slowking. Some Pokemon that may help here include the following: Honchkrow, Gengar, Reuniclus, and Chandelure. Honchkrow can set up and use the move Sucker Punch while also benefitting from the ability Moxie. Gengar is speedy and powerful. Use both Shadow Ball and Destiny Bond to your advantage. Reuniclus is overall bulky and resistant to other Psychic type Pokemon. It also can increase its stats with Calm Mind and use the move Signal Beam to take down your opponent's Pokemon. Chandelure has access to both Ghost and Fire type moves. With all of Will's Pokemon weak to Ghost and half weak to Fire, super effective moves will help. Koga's Team '''''Tips and tricks:''''' Koga, the samepersno who was a gym leader in Kanto, is now a master of Poison type Pokemon. Psychic and Ground type Pokemon will bring a great boost in your offensive output against his Pokemon. Steel type Pokemon are immune to Poison type attacks, but be aware the Toxicroak, Nidoqueen, and Nidoking all have type advantage against Steel types. Pokemon that will be useful include the following: Alakazam, Gliscor, Honchkrow, and Skarmory. Gliscor is both a Flying and Ground type, having type advantage against Poison type Pokemon and being immune to Nidoking and Nidoqueen's Ground type attacks. Additionally, it can use the ability Poison Heal, meaning that if it gets poisoned, it will begin to heal itself rather than lose health. Alakazam is a fast Pokemon will a large offensive build. Not only will it outspeed the opposing Pokemon if properly leveled, but it will even outspeed the Gengar. Items such as choice specs can also greatly increase Alakazam's damage output while maintaining speed. keep in mind, however, that with choice items you must stick to the one move you selected. This can be reset by switching out. Honchkrow, like before, has great utility here. It gave use its Moxie ability with Sucker Punch to easily sweep through Gengar, Nidoqueen, and Nidoqueen. It has access to Brave Bird to defeat Croagunk and Drapion as well. Skarmory is a Steel/Flying type Pokemon, meaning that it is both immune ot ground ad Poison type Pokemon. Being naturally defensive stat-wise, Skarmory can begin to drop hazards onto the field, such as Spikes or Stealth Rock. Those moves alone will cripple Koga's Pokemon as they enter while you can use Whirlwind to force him to switch his Pokemon. The result: his Pokemon will slowly drop over time and you can easily sweep him. Bruno's team '''''Tips and Tricks:''''' Bruno closely reflects Chuck's strategy. He has a focus on offense alone, meaning that he will try to take you down as quickly as possible. Flying, Psychic, and Fairy type Pokemon will be your friends in this battle. In order to stand against Bruno's force, you must either retaliate with superior offense or with a defensive counter-strike. The following pokemon can make this possible: Alakazam, Gardevoir, Gliscor. Gliscor, as mentioned, is Ground and Flying. This Pokemon will allow you to easily defeat Infernape and Blaziken, while also helping with taking down Machamp, Hariyama, and Primape. Moves such as Earthquake and Acrobatics are what will make this possible. However, be aware that Bruno's first Pokemon is Poliwrath, a Water and Fighting type Pokemon. If you start the battle with Gliscor, it might be taken out by Poliwhrath. Gardevoir, and Psychic and Fairy type Pokemon, meaning that it will have 1/4 resistance against Fighting type moves. Gardevoir has access to Calm Mind, allowing you to increaseyour stats and begin sweeping. Use these facts to begin taking down Bruno's Pokemon. Alakazam is another Psychic type Pokemon that outspeed many of Bruno's Pokemon and exploit the choice specs. Simply begin using the move Psychic tomake an easy sweep. Karen's Team '''''Tips and Tricks:''''' Karen has a well balanced team, having both highly offensive and defensive Pokemon on her team. Fairy type Pokemon and Fight type Pokemon will hae the most usein this battle. Take note that Spiritomb's only weakness is Fairy. Gardevoir, Clefable, and Poliwrath are examples of Pokemon that'll make this battle. However, due to the list of Pokemon karen has, many Pokemon can be helpful here. Gardevoir can make use of Calm Mind to set up and begin using Moonblast on the opponent's Pokemon. This will be easy with Mightyena as the leading Pokemon. Clefable is a pure Fairy type Pokemon, meaning that it will have absolute resistance to Dark type Pokemon. Cleafable is a Pokemon that can also set up, just like Gardevoir [incomplete] Lance's Team